monkeytownfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:OWL/Pre-release review: Should U tune in to Monkeytown?
The semi-sane, deprived Judge Mia fans (as if anyone hasn't switched over to Elwood) are finally getting a new dose of crap after Samuel Anderson confirmed plans to begin a new, stand-alone series featuring Buck Snortleson and his family, one of the most critically acclaimed characters of the Mia era (if the actress hadn't died, Birdena Bittlemeier would've been the first choice). Buck's all new series, Monkeytown, will premiere online-only sometime in mid-to-late April of 2015. The anticipation is thick as molasses, and fans are getting new insider info on the content of the new series. It will feature Buck Snortleson, 25 years after the final episode of Judge Mia. Buck has married a monkey name Karen, and has two kids, Jasmine and Bradley. The series, entitled Monkeytown, will feature the family's adventures in a private, gated, monkey-only neighborhood. (25 years later, species of the Mia-universe have become greatly emphasized and segregated). Samuel Anderson also confirms that Turdsley Fuzzingsburgue, another fan-favorite character from Anderson's previous series, will become a series regular in Monkeytown, season 2. Mia Redford, the judge herself, is not expected to make common appearances, but will possibly rear her ugly face in a later season. Matilda, Mia's daughter, is expected to make a few appearances as the CEO of Buck's work. Bennett Joel (myself), a renowned critic (also known for: Creative consultant for Judge Mia; and writer, co-creator, and creative consultant for Elwood) with be serving as a creative consultant, and pending writer, for the new series. I was given a special preview of the first two episodes of Monkeytown, weeks before its premiere. The pilot episode garnered mild reviews with slight humor here-and-there. I see it as a foundation/filler episode, to set the tone of the hopefully-better episodes. The sophomore episode when Monkeytown shows its true colors. With a rich story line and promising characters, "Neighborhood Barbecue" (Season 1, episode 2) displays the dynamic interaction between all of the slap-yo-mama-funny line-up of assorted monkeys. But it isn't the feminazi wife, Karen, or the playful pokes at ethnicity that make the first third of season 1 a hoot. It is the colorful cast that pulls it all together. Monkeytown overflows with dumb, fat, ugly, annoying, and idiotic characters that Judge Mia was known for. The moronic brat children of the Snortleson household, the hilariously diverse monkeys of the neighboring houses, and the wonderfully stupid co-workers at Buck's banana-selling business all contribute to the promise of this new series. Someone of the characters to look forward to are Ping the Asian neighbor, Carl the nerd, Mr. Dickens the fancy and stuck-up President of the vindictive Homeowner's Association, Bruce Coolman the brainless football star of Monkeytown High, Gordon the obese and overly-kind salesman and co-worker, and Monisha, the sassy and sarcastic secretary who is the omnipresent judge of all. The well-loved soul of Judge Mia has a new incarnation, and it is Monkeytown. Tune into the back-to-back premiere! Category:Blog posts